Tweek Bros Coffee: La presión de Tweek
by SegenRott
Summary: Recopilación de One-shots sobre el infierno que vive Tweek en la cafetería de sus padres. TEMPORALMENTE CANCELADO


**.**

 **.**

 **Historia:** Tweek Bros Coffee: La presión de Tweek

 **Genero** : Intento de humor, aventura.

 **Capitulo 1: ''** Cara de Pizza''

 **Palabras:** 1087

 ** _Canción_** ** _:_** Cara de pizza - Cuca

 _Sin comentarios..._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

South Park pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo uno:**_

 ** _Cara de pizza_**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡GAH! ¡NO! —a consecuencia de estar enredado entre las sabanas de su cama, el chico cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con su buró— ¡auch!... —susurró el quejido seguido de levantarse y tomar su camisa de botones verde que estaba tirada en el suelo para ponérsela— ¡P-PRESIÓN! —gritó al no abotonar bien su camisa (como siempre).

Era sábado, si, sábado, en vez de estar en su cama durmiendo plácidamente sin temor a los gnomos el pobre adolescente de 16 años tenía que ir a la cafetería de sus padres a ayudarles, ya que era parte del negocio familiar y una prueba para ser heredero de dicho local, ¡pero es mucha presión! Nadie lo entiende.

Ni se inmutó en cepillarse el cabello, esa mata de pelo ya no tenía arreglo alguno por más que intentara con el mejor estilista del condado, solo tomó su mochila wayuu militar y salió de su casa, no sin antes cerrarla desde adentro y jalar la puerta.

— ¡Gah, es tarde! —y tenía razón, la cafetería abrían a las ocho de la mañana y ya eran las diez y cuarto, estaba asegurada su venta como esclavo.

Tomó su bicicleta y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el centro de Denver.

Tras vente minutos de camino logró llegar a la zona urbana, tuvo que pajar de su vehículo y caminar junto con ella porque las calles estaban llenas de peatones caminando de un lado para otro, él no quería matar a personas atropellándolas con su bicicleta.

Pasó por un edificio muy grande y alto con paredes de cristal, casi le da un infarto al pobre chico tras ver semejante oso azul con más de veinte metros de altura recargándose al edificio, como si estuviera buscando su presa entre ese edificio para comérsela.

— ¡OH DIOS! —en su momento de pánico, mandó a la mierda su bicicleta y huyó del lugar sin pensarlo dos veces, no quería que el oso lo viera y lo hiciera su cena, eso no.

No tardó ni dos minutos tras chocar contra una pared de personas.

— ¡NGH! —se quejó el rubio por fin abriendo los ojos para lograr ver que ya había llegado a la cafetería, pero su cara paso de una de alivio a una de confusión, había más clientela que de lo normal, hasta podría decir que la fila por entrar al lugar sobresalía de la puerta.

Atravesó a la multitud de personas, no sabía porque el alboroto, tal vez su padre había mejorado la receta del café o su madre por fin bajó el precio de la taza.

— ¡Hijo!, por fin llegas —habló su madre que estaba en el mostrador atendiendo a los clientes— creí que te habías perdido, como la otra vez —

— ¡Ngh! Tuve un inconveniente… —dijo rascándose la nuca mientras evadía la mirada de su madre— ¿Me pueden decir porque tanto ¡ngh! alboroto? —

— ¡Oh! Tu padre consiguió música en vivo, una banda tocará en el escenario —

— ¡Ngh! Solo espero que no sean los siete enan-.. —

Una ola de aplausos interrumpió el rubio, tal vez la banda estaba por tocar…

— ¡Hola chicos! —saludó un castaño a los pre-pubertos (que era la mayoría de clientela) mientras que les daba tiempo a un rubio de capucha acomodarse en su batería y a un afroamericano son su guitarra.

— Me arrepiento de haber aceptado… —se lamentó para si mismo el chico de afro recibiendo una risa departe del rubio encapuchado.

— Recuerda Black, money, baby… —

—¡Somos los ''Meki-happy'' y hoy será nuestra primera tocada! —

— ¡CLYDE, CLYDE, CLYDE! —gritaban la audiencia hacia el chico más popular de la preparatoria de Denver.

— Kenny, da la señal… —dicho esto departe del castaño, el rubio comenzó a tocar sus baquetas— un, dos… un, dos tres ¡cuatro! —

El chico de la batería comenzó a tocar, todos guardaban silencio, era bueno con el instrumento para ser sinceros.

— Tocan bien… —alagó el paranoico sentándose y esperar a que comenzaran a cantar.

 _ **¡Es una cara, no!**_

 _ **¡Es una pizza, no!**_

 _ **¡Es una cara, no!**_

 _ **¡Es una pizza, no!**_

 _ **Es la señorita ¡cara de pizza!**_

— ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! —se arrepintió de alagarlos.

 _ **Dicen que su madre durante el embarazo**_  
 _ **se comió 10 pizzas de un chingadazo**_  
 _ **andan diciendo que es una mutante**_  
 _ **(a mí no me interesa**_  
 _ **yo quiero ser su amante)**_

En ese momento, sube al escenario un chico pelinegro con un vestido y una pizza en si rostro. Clyde, el vocabulista se acercó a él para tomarlo de la mano.

 _ **señorita cara de pizza**_  
 _ **yo le amo cara de pizza**_

 _ **¡Eres un amor!**_

 _ **Tiene un corazón**_  
 _ **que es la envidia de cualquiera**_  
 _ **yo la adoraría hasta el día en que se muriera**_  
 _ **ella es una belleza**_  
 _ **ella si tiene cabeza**_  
 _ **ella si que me apasiona**_  
 _ **ella si es buena persona**_  
 _ **ella si se ve sabrosa**_  
 _ **ella quiero que sea mi esposa**_

 _ **Señorita cara de pizza**_  
 _ **yo le amo cara de pizza**_

— Oh no… Richard —la mujer estaba ocultando su rostro con su mandil muriendo de la vergüenza.

 _ **Es como apreciar una obra de arte**_

 _ **Picasso la tendría como único estandarte**_

 _ **quiero estirarle sus cachetes de queso**_

 _ **en su boquita de pimiento yo quiero darle un beso**_

 _ **yo la adoraría de cualquier manera**_

 _ **Con mariscos en la cara (a la marinera)**_

 _ **Señorita cara de pizza**_  
 _ **yo te amo cara de pizza**_  
 _ **señorita cara de pizza**_  
 _ **yo te amo cara de pizza**_

 _ **¡Eres un amor!**_

 _ **Ahora voy a verla**_  
 _ **y voy bien alimentado**_  
 _ **no vaya a pasar**_  
 _ **lo que paso aquel día pasado**_  
 _ **llegue con mucha hambre**_  
 _ **y me chingue una rebanada**_  
 _ **(espero me perdone y no me mande a la chingada)**_

 _ **Señorita cara de pizza**_  
 _ **yo te amo cara de pizza**_  
 _ **señorita cara de pizza**_  
 _ **yo te amo cara de pizza**_

Terminaron la canción con una risa psicópata y el castaño tomando al chico que estaba haciendo cosplay de chica pizza (engañándolo de que sería de la princesa Leia) de la vergüenza abrazado a él en una pose de baile flamenco.

— ¡Seremos un éxito, chicos! Solo esperemos los gritos y aplausos de los chicos para llegar a la cima… —susurró con mucha emoción el líder esperando la reacción de los demás quienes estaban en absoluto silencio.

Cinco minutos después…

— ¡Y NO VUELVAN! —gritó el dueño de la cafetería corriendo a la ''banda'' con su escopeta recortada mientras huían los jóvenes, luego volvió al local para disculparse con su esposa, quien estaba muy enojada, y tranquilizar a su hijo que estaba sentado en una esquina debajo del mostrador.

— ¡GAH! Las pizzas están malditas ¡ngh! ¡ME COMERÁN! —

Definitivamente no era su día…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curiosidades:**

 _ **-** Meki-Happy es una mezcla de **Meki** shiko (México en japones) y **Happy** (feliz en ingles)... ¿quien habrá escogido en nombre? (?)_

 _\- El oso gigante azul se ubica en la entrada principal del Centro de Convenciones de Colorado. Downtown, Denver._

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
